Something So Wrong
by Hybenti
Summary: Iris seems normal, but she's a mutant of the hills, through and through.  Something from her childhood holds her back, terrifies her.  Of all the mutants she can chose from, Iris reaches out to Lizard.  LizardxOC
1. Chapter 1

Greetings!

This is my The Hills Have Eyes fanfic I've had in the works for years. I think I've finally fleshed it out, and I'm ready to share it with the outside world.

Rating M for violence, gore, sexual stuff, and swearing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this crap except my character, Iris

As usual, take into consideration that this is a fanfic and thusly will not be perfect. With that in mind, I would love Reviews. It will really help to motivate me to write more.

Thanks :3

* * *

Iris awoke in sheer darkness. It was not that slow kind of waking that happens throughout the night, where she'd typically just roll over and pass out again. This was abrupt and instant, and Iris' eyes were pinned open as if someone had shocked her. Frantically she searched the room for a sign of where she was. Iris' heart was racing, making her feel sick and disoriented. She feared to even draw a breath incase the noise might awaken some terror in the shadows.

Then she saw it; the bar of light beneath a closed door that signified she was just in her bedroom, in the house she had almost always lived in. She must have accidentally closed it when going to bed, and had a night terror. Why the light outside the door was on at all was strange, but Iris thanked whatever god above that it was, or else she might have had a complete shut down.

Shaking, Iris stood up. She was clad in a small pair of shorts and a tank top, and shivered as she emerged from the blankets on her bed. With a slight whimper Iris began to walk across the room to the door, not able to see anything aside from that bar of light. While trying to distract herself from the oppressing fear and darkness, Iris concentrated all her attention on the light and focused completely on reaching it.

Finally she made it to the door, and her hand closed around the cold doorknob. Iris opened it slowly, then poked her head out and peered around. No sign of life. Down the hall was another bedroom, where the door was slightly ajar and dull light shifted out. Suddenly feeling very vulnerable and terrified, Iris leapt out of her dark room and into the living room, then quickly and quietly trotted down the hall to her safe point, this bedroom. Momentarily she stood in the doorway, fidgeting uncomfortably, then she shuffled cautiously inside. There was the head of a bed right next to her, and on the bed was a man wearing tattered pants and a wifebeater. Iris felt calm and relief wash over her at the sight of him there. It brought her back to reality.

Iris wasn't sure if he was sleeping, or if he was just lying there for lack of a better thing to do. Either way she was very hesitant to disturb him, even though this happened almost every night. Thoughts of the darkness, the nightmare, the horrible solitude that awaited her back in her bedroom came to Iris, and she bit her lip in frustration.

"Lizard?" she said, hissing the man's name. Then, louder, "Lizard?"

He moved, his hands rising to his face as he groaned and stretched. Then the man opened his eyes from behind his arms, saw Iris standing there, arms wrapped around herself, and he swung himself to his feet. Despite his body appearing perfectly normal, if a bit malnourished, Lizard's face was mutated into a relatively fearful appearance. His skin looked scarred, his jaw malformed so his teeth wouldn't line up quite right, and a severe cleft lip made him look as if he was constantly snarling in anger.

"Mmmphh…" he mumbled, still half-asleep, and he shuffled towards her. Iris stood there motionless, the sheer intensity of her negative emotions keeping her frozen. Lizard was familiar with this, and was almost used to her appearing in his room at night, standing there as if lost, on the verge of tears. Over the years he had figured out what to do, and how to calm her down. "C'mere, c'mon…mm, let's go…" Lizard muttered, grabbing Iris by the arm and leading her to his bed. He sat her down on the edge of the bed, then gently but forcefully pushed her back and down until she was lying on the far side of the mattress, near the wall. Then Lizard followed, dropping himself on the bed and eagerly lying back down. He pulled the covers up over both of them, making sure Iris was covered nicely, then reached behind him and turned off the dingy lamp on a rickety wooden table nearby.

Darkness again, but this time Iris felt okay. Not only was the door still open and the light from the living room was lighting the room up a bit, but she wasn't alone.

"Iris," she heard Lizard grunt next to her.

"Yeah?" she said in her timid, quiet voice.

"You okay now, huh?"

"Yeah."

She felt Lizard's arm come around her waist, then draw her closer. Iris would have complained about this during the daytime, but contact at the moment was helpful in preventing her night terrors from returning. It reminded her that she was okay, that the world was alright. Iris laid her head down on Lizard's chest and her hand along his ribs, feeling him breathing. Sighing heavily, she felt sleep begin to take over, and didn't fight it. For the hundredth time she thanked the gods above for Lizard, then drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Thank you all for the reviews, they mean so much!

kaaayyytteee: Thanks, I was actually kinda motivated by your story to post here XD

I am apprehensive about sharing my writing.

K so here's the second chapter. I really sort of guessed at the layout and how long trips would take and all that crap, so if I got it wrong, I don't really care.

Enjoy, and Review :3

* * *

Iris woke up to filtered daylight spilling in through the dirty window above them. She shifted slightly, trying to adjust her position to get more comfortable, and found herself spooning with Lizard. His arms were lazily draped over her sides, his head nestled in her neck, and his body pressed against her back. Iris tensed immediately, not knowing how to react. Now that day was upon them, her fear of darkness was gone and her usual caution of other people returned. Lizard had never given her a reason to fear her, really, yet Iris was still constantly apprehensive of him, and the majority of the others, as well.

She pushed herself onto her back carefully, trying not to wake Lizard, and then began slowly moving from his arms. Iris accidentally smacked her hand into his stomach while trying to reposition, stirring him from his slumber. Lizard stretched next to her, freeing Iris from his grasp, and she took this opportunity to push herself up and throw her legs over the end of the bed. Lizard noticed this, gazed at her confusedly, then joined her on the edge of the mattress, still staring at her through narrowed eyes. When he reached for her arm, Iris flinched away.

"Ahh fuck Iris, I ain't gonna hurt ya," Lizard growled, retracting his hand. Iris sighed heavily, feeling awful but frozen in shyness and fear of what might happen. Which was ridiculous, considering what she could be capable of, and he knew it. It was one of the few things that kept the more persistent mutants at bay. But Iris had given it up long ago, stored it away in the back of her mind, never to be touched again.

"I'm sorry," Iris mumbled, forcing herself to override the useless thoughts screaming in her brain by leaning against Lizard's side. He chuckled rather callously, but slid his arm around her back nevertheless, pulling Iris closer. She felt awkward and horrible. Iris looked at Lizard as a brotherish-figure, since he had been there protecting her for most of her life (in his own sort of strange, confusing way). She knew he regarded her differently, but he always kept his distance. Iris had convinced herself that he did out of respect for her, but deep down she knew that wasn't the real reason at all.

She felt Lizard's nose nuzzle against her head and into her lank brown hair. Iris stiffened unconsciously, fighting the fleeing instinct that was overcoming her. As Lizard nuzzled lower and towards her neck, Iris closed her eyes. She moved away slightly but Lizard didn't seem to notice.

"Mmm…" he rumbled, breathing in her scent.

Something moved near the bedroom doorway, which was still ajar. Iris' eyes snapped open and when she spotted a young, small girl standing there she immediately recoiled away from Lizard, pushing his arm away from her. His younger sister, Ruby, stared at them silently. Her face was a dark tan colour, and one of her eyes was slightly lower than the other.

"G'way, Ruby," Lizard ordered her, his hand idly reaching back for Iris.

"Oh for god's sake," Iris said, rising to her feet. "She's probably hungry. You want some cereal or something, Ruby?"

She nodded as Iris approached, and the two headed for the kitchen. Unfortunately the room along the kitchen, which was supposed to be a dining room, had been turned into some kind of meat hanger. Typically they didn't smell too bad, as they were removed or taken to a different house, but every so often they got a bit rotten and Iris would take them out herself. It drove her insane, and she knew Ruby didn't approve of it much either. Thankfully there wasn't too much hanging around at that moment, and they had enough room to drag in the small dining room table from the living room to the kitchen.

While preparing a bowl of Corn Pops for Ruby, Lizard stumbled out of the bedroom, scratching his fingers through his hair. Iris poured what little milk they had into the bowl of cereal and sighed. She'd have to get food again, or be forced to eat more of the human meat, which they had so much of. And that meant a trip to the gas station, and an awkward visit with Jeff.

Lizard sat down at the rickety table across from his younger sister as Iris placed the bowl of food in front of her. Ruby smiled up at her, and Iris returned the smile warmly. Of all the mutants in the village, Ruby had to be the one she connected with best. The mutant girl was as kind as you could get in this hellish place, and, like Iris, wasn't exactly on board with the cannibalism thing. But they both had to put up with it if they wanted to survive.

Iris checked the clock on the beaten-looking microwave as she leaned against the counters. Quarter after ten in the morning. She still felt exhausted, despite having slept for over eight hours.

"Any special plans fer today?" Lizard grunted from where he had laid his head on the table.

"I assume you're talking to me."

Another grunt.

"Gotta go get some food. Go see whatsisface. Should be joyous," Iris rambled, grabbing the Corn Pops box, which she hadn't yet put away. Jamming her hand into the bag within, she withdrew a handful of cereal and began munching on it idly. "Wanna come?"

Raising his head and leaning his elbows on the table, Lizard narrowed his eyes at Iris. "What's in it for me?"

"What do you mean, 'what's in it for me'? An adventure or something, that's what. Something to do for once."

Lizard rose and rubbed his eyes. "Mmrrrgh," he said, and began walking back to his room. "I'll get my shit," Iris heard him call, and assumed that meant he was coming.

Silence came, broken only by the sound of munching as the two girls filled themselves on cereal. Ruby stared at the table while she spooned food into her mouth. It almost looked like she was deep in thought. Ruby was a very quiet girl, rarely speaking, but when she did it was usually well-thought-out remarks instead of the angry slurred rambling a lot of the other mutants took to.

"What about you, Ruby? Doing anything today?"

She shrugged. "Maybe explore. Find a creature to look at."

Iris nodded encouragingly. "Good idea. Did you want to come with me to the store?"

"No thanks. Told Goggle I'd come with him to Mines later."

"Alrighty. You be safe in there."

"I will. Goggle'll help me."

Another older mutant, Goggle was Ruby and Lizard's brother. He was the middle child, being in his early twenties. His greatest affinity was being a look-out, and he knew the desert better than pretty much anyone in the pack.

As Iris closed the Corn Pops box and slid it back into it's place in the cupboards, Lizard shambled back down the hall. She could hear a sort of sliding noise following him, telling Iris that he had his spike strip. Why he could possible need it to get food was beyond her, but Iris didn't really argue. If they were ever attacked, she'd rather have him with a weapon than without.

"Well?" Lizard growled after a moment of staring at the two girls.

"Well what?" Iris said, studying the weather outside through the dusty window above the sink.

"Let's get on with it."

Quirking an eyebrow, Iris continued to stare out the window. "We're going right now?"

She heard Lizard make a noise of frustration. He was so quick to anger, something Iris often found amusing.

"Yes, now! Unless ya wanna go by yer fuckin' self!"

Laughing lightly, Iris turned and headed to the front door. "Okay, okay, Christ. Let's go."

The two left the house after Iris slung a pack over her shoulder and strapped a knife to her leg for extra protection. They left Ruby to her own. Typically a child of her age couldn't be trusted home alone, but Ruby had been forced to grow up quickly, and knew how to handle herself well.

They walked in silence through the test village they inhabited, and didn't encounter any of the other mutants that lived there. Iris ended up slipping on some sunglasses in an attempt to block the already-blazing sun out of her eyes. The glasses were slightly too large from her, mainly because she had taken them from a couple who had met their unfortunate end at the hands of the mutants years ago. A lot of the things all of them possessed came from the people they killed, since they were practically the only way to get supplies.

"Another fucking hot day," Iris muttered in a lame attempt to start a conversation. Lizard grunted in reply. They were only a few yards from the end of the village and had already reached one of the entrances to the mines, cut into the rocky hillside.

"It'll be cooler in here," Lizard said as they stepped into the dark shaft. Iris pushed the sunglasses up to rest on her head and reached into her pack to grab a flashlight, then clicked it on to help lead their way.

"These passageways are so goddamn creepy," Iris said, frowning. Lizard snorted next to her, and Iris jumped when she felt his hand touch her arm. He laughed harder at this. "Oh shut the hell up," she spat, stepping quicker to move ahead of him.

"Ya gotta be less sensitive, jeez," she heard him say a few paces behind her. "Always jumpin' and shit, can't be healthy."

"And all the radioactive activity in this place is."

"Well, it sure helped you out, dinnit?"

Iris scowled but said nothing. They walked on, their feet crunching on the rocks and dirt as they avoided the railways and rubble strewn about. After about fifteen minutes and moving down the proper paths in the mines, the two caught sight of the exit, which filled the shaft with blinding sunlight. Iris replaced the sunglasses over her eyes as her and Lizard stepped out into the desert once more, then turned to the left to spot the gas station Jeff ran.

Lizard chuckled darkly. "Think he'll be happy to see us?"

Iris sighed. "Is he ever?"

Jeff was a human, of the non-mutated variety. Years ago, when he was much younger, he found out about what was going on in the mines, and how people had been abandoned and poisoned by radio activity there. He decided to help in the best way he could: by sending passer-bys down a "shortcut" that took them into the Hills, thus becoming prey for the poor mutated folk. As time went Jeff became more and more skittish about the whole situation, and was often irritated and wary if one of them visited.

The gas station itself looked run-down and completely out of order. Iris was always surprised that people actually visited it. A bell rang out a bit too loudly when the two opened the door and stepped into the convenience store that Jeff also ran. Iris immediately began perusing the aisles, grabbing food and stuffing it into her bag, while Lizard poked around behind the cash register. As Iris studied the expiration dates on the milk, she heard the register pop open, and whipped around to see Lizard riffling through the few bills that were in there.

"What the—what the fuck are you doing?" Iris yelled.

"I'm lookin', fuck off."

Iris exhaled in exasperation. It was bad enough that Jeff sent people their way without them stealing his money. After shoving milk into her pack, Iris marched over to where Lizard was, still poking around the cash, and pushed him aside.

"It's not like we need money," Iris said, closing the register.

"I said I was fucking lookin'!" Lizard snarled, but then froze when he heard footsteps heading towards them from around the corner. The gas station was attached to Jeff's "house", if it could be called that, and he often slept in the back when nothing was going on.

Just as the two lunged out from behind the counter, Jeff emerged from the back rooms, looked disheveled and tired as ever. He was tanned from the sun, unshaven, and wearing torn and stained clothing along with a tattered baseball cap. Jeff squinted at them suspiciously.

"What do you two want?" he said.

Lizard looked at Iris and shrugged, apparently expecting her to answer him.

"Oh…well, I was just coming to get some food," Iris said, trying to sound and normal and polite and possible. "If that's okay with you."

Jeff nodded, still staring at the two of them like they were teenagers caught stealing booze. "Alright with me. But I don't want any funny shit going on." Iris noticed he looked pointedly at Lizard when he said this.

Unfortunately Lizard noticed this look and scowled at the old man. "What the fuck is that supposed ta mean?"

"It means I don't trust you, Lizard!" Jeff snapped back, taking a step towards the mutated man. Lizard was a bit shorter than Jeff, but anyone who knew Lizard knew that his size didn't stop him from being one of the most bloodthirsty mutants in the hills.

"Get that look of yer face before I rip—"

"Hey, quit it, both of you!" Iris yelled, shoving herself between the two. "No need to get so bloody hostile."

"Tell that to that old geezer, givin' me a look like I'm gonna fuckin' burn the place, fuckin'…" Lizard rambled angrily, jostling to get past Iris.

Jeff merely stood still, glaring death at Lizard, and Iris realized how tense and painful the relationship was getting between him and the mutants. It actually really scared her, seeing as he was a huge lifeline for all of them.

Iris finally gave up and elbowed Lizard in the ribs, sending him a few steps back. "I am so sorry for disturbing you, Jeff. Thank you so much for the food, and I will probably see you later." Iris gave him her warmest smile, but the pissed-off expression didn't leave the old man's face. Sighing, she pushed a protesting Lizard towards the door and exited the convenience store. A slight wind had picked up outside, but, despite this, it seemed even hotter than before. As Iris adjusted her now heavy pack, she shot a look of venom at Lizard.

"What?" he said.

"You should really give that man more respect," Iris said. "The outside world has no real idea about us, thanks to him."

"Doesn't give him the right ta look at me like I'm some kinda criminal," Lizard replied. He caught Iris' sardonic look at rolled his eyes. "Rrrgh, okay, whatever. But I've never don't anything to him."

She stared at him for a moment longer, then her face fell and she looked straight ahead. "I'm just really worried. This whole situation seems to really be affecting him. He's not quite normal anymore."

Lizard laughed. "Since when was he normal? Is any of this shit normal?"

Iris knew Lizard found the situation comical compared to what he had learned of the outside world. He enjoyed his life of torturing others, killing them, eating them. As did the majority of the other mutants in the village. Iris had to admit that it could be somewhat entertaining sometimes, but often she felt completely guilty and horrible about murdering innocent people. If it were criminals, people who had gone out of their way to harm another, then she'd feel no remorse about it.

But then she'd ask herself, what are we? Criminals, of course. Sometimes Iris would tell herself that they had to do this to survive, that they had all be abandoned by humanity. And in many ways it was true. But the days wore on and the screams of people begging for mercy bore into Iris' brain, making her sick and regret ever being alive.

Then, of course, the nights came, and the memories of her childhood.

And Iris cried to Lizard, the one person she trusted, and the one person she abhorred.

Iris shook her head, trying to clear it, trying to make it all make sense.

"Somethin' wrong?" Lizard asked, seeing her move suddenly.

"Huh?" Iris said, forgetting he was there. "Oh. Nothing. I just want to get home."

Another day of dry heat, suffocating quiet, and loneliness. Time passed unhindered as Iris lay in her bed, thinking. The other mutants walked through their daily lives. She rose only to attend to her body's undeniable desires, or to look around in a vain attempt to find something to do.

As the day neared its close and the darkness began to set in, Iris heard Lizard return to the house from wherever he had been. Heard him drop his spike strip loudly on the kitchen floor. Heard him cut through meat with a cleaver as he prepared himself something to eat.

"Father," Iris whispered to herself as her bedroom began to sink into shadows, "Father…what's the point?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo…sorry for the lack of updates XD

Life has been kinda crappy as of late. And I've been writing OTHER things. Having said that, if anyone likes the Virii Twins from Matrix: Reloaded, be sure to read my newest story! It's about them, somewhat.

This is a really small update. But I promise you, I have more written…and it's coming. Your favs and reviews are awesome, thank you all :3

* * *

It was the same thing that night. Same terror, same waking up in horror, despite the bedroom door being wide open and the living room light being on. However, this time Iris woke up crying, all the sheets torn away from her due to thrashing during sleep. Her face was practically drenched, and Iris barely hesitated to get up this time.

Her bare feet padded audibly on the wooden floors as Iris headed towards Lizard's bedroom. Why she even bothered to sleep in her own apparent bed was a mystery, especially since her night terrors were flaring up lately. The light in his room was off for once, which meant he actually premeditated falling asleep and had remembered the light. Iris put her hands out to make sure she didn't slam into anything, then found the edge of the bed. Her hands wandered further until she hit was she presumed was Lizard's body. As if to clarify her thoughts, there came a grunt from the lump she shoved.

"Ahh…the hell…?"

There was shuffling, and Iris sat on the edge of the bed. She placed her head in her hands as Lizard's hand came down on her back, feeling what had disturbed him.

"Mm, Iris," he mumbled, shifting closer. He tried to pull her down on the bed, used to her appearing in the night and sleeping in his company, but Iris wouldn't move.

"This is really getting old," Iris sighed, her voice a bit ragged from lack of use. Lizard abandoned his attempts to drag her down and instead pushed his legs over the edge of the bed to sit with her. His arm came around her waist, resting on her hip, but Iris didn't seem to notice, or care. Night was different, and Lizard knew that he could get away with touching her, at least a bit.

"S'not so bad," Lizard said, sounding husky from slumber. Iris turned slightly. He was silhouetted by the grimy and dim light coming from the living room. When she realized he was looking at her, Iris turned back away.

"It is. I don't know why I even have my own bed anymore. It just seems to be happening more and more…"

Iris drifted off and felt her eyes welling up again. Angrily she wiped them away on her wrist, cursing herself for being so weak.

"You been cryin' again?" Lizard said. He reached over and grabbed Iris' jaw, then roughly turned her to face him. His thumb brushed across her cheek, wiping away some of the wetness she hadn't caught, then he drew her closer until Iris' head was resting against his chest. "Tha' was a long time ago. You gotta get over it."

"But that's what I've been trying to do. That's why I stopped using…it," Iris hissed the last word, a feeling of nausea and disgust washing over her.

There was a silence, only broken by their breathing (which was slightly raspy in Lizard's case). Iris sniffed slightly, then realized that Lizard was not wearing his usual white wifebeater, and was instead completely shirtless. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and pulled away, but his arm kept a secure lock around her waist and Iris found herself face to face with him. Iris couldn't see his expression, but a feeling of panic raced through her when he began to move towards her.

"Lizard—"

Their lips met. Iris had kissed him before, since Lizard was a persistent pursuer, and she always shoved him away or evaded him. This time was no different, and Iris forcefully put her hands on his shoulders and turned her face to the side, breaking the embrace. This didn't deter Lizard in the slightest, and instead he began kissing her neck and jaw line. Iris' pushing had only made him clutch her harder, and despite her brain screaming that this was wrong, she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of his lips on her flesh.

Iris was snapped back to reality when Lizard's hands, which were running along her sides, grabbed slightly and began pushing her down. Her eyes shot open and she began to shove back once again, but Lizard was too strong and easily overpowered her. Iris' legs were flipped onto the bed, her head hit the pillow, and Lizard was on top of her seconds later. His hands pushed apart her legs and he moved his body down between them.

"Seriously, Lizard, get off me," Iris said, her hands moving to punch him somewhere – anywhere – that would force him to move away.

Lizard snarled at her and grabbed her wrists so tightly it hurt. He pinned them above her head and kissed her violently on the lips. Their bodies pressed together, Iris shirt having been rolled up in the struggle so skin touched skin. Part of her wanted it, but not quite like this. Her mind screamed at her to do something.

A feeling unlike any other came over Iris, like her body was turning into energy. The air stirred as if a breeze was rolling through the room, but no window was open. Lizard, confused by Iris' suddenly still body, pulled away, and instantly recognized the disturbingly calm expression on her face. He let go of her, but it was too late. Lizard was flung across the bedroom as if he had been hit by an invisible truck, and he collided with the opposite wall with a loud crash.

Dust flew into the air, and Lizard crumbled to the ground in a groaning heap. Rubbing his head where it had smashed into the wall, Lizard coughed and made sure nothing on his body was broken. Then he looked up to the bed, where Iris was curled up, sobbing.

"Shit," Lizard hissed, leaping up and joining her on the bed. She swatted at him, but it was feeble and he pushed her arm away easily. "I'm sorry, Iris. I just…couldn't stop, an'…"

"Fuck you! Look what you did!" Iris cried, half-heartedly trying to shuffle away from him. "Look what you made me do…" her words dissolved into weeping that wracked her body.

Lizard laid down beside her and forced her into his arms, and whispered, "I'm sorry," into her ear. Too distraught to fight back, Iris leaned her head against his chest and wept until she had no more energy, then fell into an exhausted sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, apologies for the lack of updates. I've been going through a lot of life issues as of late, and haven't really been in the mood for anything artistic. But I've recently quit a job where I was treated very badly, and am feeling very optimistic. Meaning…inspiration! So hopefully I'll get some stuff done.

Thanks for the reviews, they make me smile :3

* * *

Another day began with Iris waking in the afternoon and stretching lazily before remembering where she was. This particular morning, Iris nearly leapt out of the bed before realizing that Lizard wasn't even there. This fact surprised her further, since the mutant rarely got up early, let alone left without waking her up in the process. Iris found herself sighing in relief, since she had no idea how she would have handled Lizard at that particular moment.

Just the thought of what had happened last night send shudders through Iris' body, and she tried hard to put it out of her mind as she headed to the kitchen. She also hoped Ruby had not heard the ruckus that had occurred, which would probably raise some awkward questions.

Fortunately, no one was in the kitchen or dining area. Everyone seemed to be out.

Iris sighed and grabbed the milk she had picked up the day before. She poured it over a bowl of Nesquick cereal, which was a favourite of hers. Then the front door banging open wildly nearly made Iris fling the milk across the room.

Composing herself, Iris shoved the Milk back in the fridge as Lizard practically leapt into the room, looking excited. He was breathing heavily and attempting to sift through the mess of object strewn about the house, shoving a few weapons into his belt in the process. Finally he picked up what he had been searching for: the dusty military walkie-talkies that the mutants used to communicate with each other.

"Family's arrived," Lizard muttered in her direction as he headed for the door again.

Iris stared after him. "What?"

"A family's here! Stopped 'em with my spike strip," Lizard said, fondly petting the strip that was draped over his shoulders. "Goggle's watchin' 'em. Gonna get everything ready."

Iris turned back to her cereal, trying to not think about the crimes her family was about to commit. Unfortunately, Lizard kept blathering on, the anticipation of the kill making him excitable and prone to rambling. He was completely unaware of Iris' discomfort.

"Took a look at 'em after they crashed. Got a good-lookin' bitch with 'em," Lizard continued, leaning against the door. "You should come out with us, have a bit of fun."

Gripping the spoon angrily, Iris turned to Lizard with a livid look on her face. "No, I will not 'have a bit of fun' with you." She exhaled slowly, trying to control her rage. "Just…leave me alone."

Lizard finally realized that he had been annoying Iris. He stood staring at her blankly for a moment, before pushing the door open. "Uhhh, okay," he said before disappearing outside.

Moodily spooning cereal into her mouth, Iris grabbed a nearby magazine and tried to read it, but her efforts were futile. She eventually tossed the magazine aside angrily, shoved her half-finished breakfast away, and leaned her head onto the table. Her brain felt like a swirling mess; all the conflicting emotions making Iris feel completely confused as to where she was, what she was doing. Heaving a sigh, she righted herself and decided that it was time to speak with Papa Jupiter. The leader of the mutants, Jupiter had to be wise, cunning, and strong. He had also taken on the roll of a sort of guidance counselor, calmly listening to his clan's worries and issues. Most of the mutants never really came to speak to him, seeing as they lived pleasantly enough being cannibals, but Iris had found a lot of consolation in the fact that that their leader was there to help.

After putting on some presentable clothes and grabbing a bottle of water to sip at, Iris left her house, the screeching and banging of the rusted front door calling loudly after her. Papa Jupiter could usually be found at the very last house in their village, which was four houses down from Iris'. Big Mama, who also stayed in that home, was also nice to talk to, but Iris found her a bit more deluded towards the dark facts of their society. On a good day Iris enjoyed chatting with Big Mama, who was loving and protective of them all, but Iris could never feel comfortable bringing up her depression around her.

As Iris reached Jupiter's house, she began to wonder why she hadn't come upon any of the other mutants during her stroll. She then remembered the human family, and that almost every mutant would probably have cleared out to get in on some of the action, including Jupiter. Swearing to herself, Iris climbed the rickety porch steps to the door, knocked for courtesy's sake, then entered.

The house was silent, aside from the sound of an old television playing in the next room and a rocking chair creaking. Iris cast a brief glance into the kitchen before heading into the living room on her left. Upon entering it, she saw Big Mama seated in her customary chair, knitting, while watching some soap opera.

"Oh, hello, Iris!" Big Mama greeted warmly. "I thought you might have been Pluto."

"Hello. I don't suppose Jupiter's in?" Iris asked skeptically.

Big Mama's grin widened. "In fact, he is! Been sleeping all day. 'Course he was out all night checking the perimeter 'n whatnot. When Goggle came to get him up to see the new arrivals, he nearly threw him out of the house!"

The two chuckled at the image, then Big Mama rose to her feet with a grunt. She said, "I'll go get him for ya," before disappearing around the corner. Iris could hear the heavy woman's footfalls on the stairs leading to the upper level of the house, where the bedrooms were.

Iris didn't have to wait long for Big Mama to return, followed by a disheveled-looking Papa Jupiter. He was a tall and lanky man, with shoulder-length black hair and a grizzled complexion.

"Good afternoon, Iris," he said, his voice rough and deep. "Do you wanna head into the dining room?"

"Yes, please."

Being used to their little talks, Papa Jupiter was accustomed to Iris' need for privacy. He led her back past the entranceway and into the dining room/kitchen, which, unlike Iris' house, was not being used as a butchery. They sat across from each other at the small, beat-up table, and a silence enveloped them. Staring at the scratched wood, Iris couldn't muster the courage to begin talking.

"Why are you here?" Jupiter finally said.

Iris heaved a long sigh. "I don't know what I'm doing."

There was a pause, where Jupiter quirked a brow at her. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Iris said evasively, looking anywhere but at him. "I am constantly guilty. Isn't what we're doing wrong? Killing innocent families, I mean."

Jupiter breathed deeply, having heard this from Iris many times before. Her issue with their source of food was a constant problem, one Jupiter had no idea how to solve.

"We gotta eat somehow," he replied with a shrug. "Just…try not to think about it."

Iris nodded, feeling even worse. Of course Papa Jupiter was just trying to provide for them, just like Jeff was just trying to help. How else would they survive? It's not like the outside world cared about them at all, or even knew they existed. She shouldn't feel bad, but she did, and couldn't stop it for the life of her.

"Still having 'em bad dreams?" Jupiter said, snapping Iris out of her thoughts.

"Er, yes…unfortunately." Crossing her arms around her body, Iris gave in to her urge and brought up the sensitive subject. "My dad loved me, right?"

Jupiter smiled reassuringly across the table at her. "Yes, Iris."

"But…uh," she bit her lip, hesitant to speak, "what about my mother?"

"What about her?"

"Er…who was she?"

Instantly Jupiter's face darkened, the smile faded. "Who knows? We've told you before, haven't we?" he muttered. "A human girl, no doubt."

"Meaning she was raped."

"Meaning nothing!" Jupiter snapped, expression fierce.

Iris withdrew as far back as she could into the chair, suddenly wanting to leave. The subject of how some of the children had come to be in the mutant society was somewhat of a taboo topic of discussion, since Jupiter maintained that they were above rape. That it was bad enough that they depended on the families to sustain their meals, and that they were better than the other mutants, ran by Papa Hades, who visited every so often. But everyone knew, though no one ever talked of it. Everyone knew that it had happened before, and would probably happen again.

"It scares me," Iris whispered, staring to the side at the stained linoleum floor. "Living with Lizard, sometimes he gets aggressive. I know he doesn't really mean to be, but sometimes it gets out of hand, and I don't want to hurt him…"

Emotions getting the best of her, Iris felt a few tears drip down her cheeks. She cursed herself repeatedly while wiping them up, hoping Jupiter hadn't noticed.

To her misfortune, Jupiter had noticed, and softened upon seeing Iris cry. He considered her an adopted child, and reached over to brush away a runaway tear.

"Aw, c'mon now, don't be sad. You won't hurt him," Jupiter said.

"I killed my mom, I could kill him, too!" Iris burst, and felt the sobs hit her, sobs that she couldn't quell. Curling up in the chair with her legs to her chest, Iris let them come, let the surges of her sorrow take over. She cried so often those days that it didn't seem to matter all that much anymore. It passed, just like all the other fits, and soon Iris found herself sputtering like an idiot, her face red from effort.

"I'm…sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay, Iris, I understand," Jupiter reassured her. "You've felt this way since you were a little child, y'know. Terrified of it. I think that might be the problem. Maybe just…practice with it?"

"Maybe," Iris said, but the idea of it made her feel sick. She had no idea how to control the power inside, and every time she let it loose, she ended up destroying something. Iris refrained from mentioning the other night, when she had used it, and tried not to think of how it felt. So freeing and wild, with that tingle of fear always there. It was exhilarating, like ecstasy…and terrifyingly uncontainable.

Jupiter stood and walked over to Iris, then patted her lightly on the shoulder. "Sorry I snapped at you. I just want you to be happy, alright? And if you want," he added with a menacing look, "I'll talk some sense into that son of mine."

Iris looked up, laughing sincerely. "It's fine, I can deal with him."

"Y'know he does really care about you."

"I know," Iris sighed, then swiftly got to her feet. "Thank you, Papa."

Jupiter had been about to respond when a loud crackling came from the belt of his pants. Reaching under his long shirt, Jupiter retrieved a walkie-talkie, which had come to life. Someone was talking on the other end, and they both recognized Goggle's voice.

"Father…gone to gas station…father gone…"

Pushing the respond button, Jupiter said, "Got it," into the speaker, and the walkie-talkie became silent. He stared briefly at the contraption before shoving it back onto his belt, then returned his attention to Iris.

"Looks like I gotta go," Jupiter said. "But you take care of yourself. You need anything, just ask, got that?"

"Got it," Iris said with a nod. "I'll be okay."

"Good."

Iris watched their leader leave, off to hunt down the father of the family. What his plans were was beyond Iris, but the mutants always had one. Gone were the days when they would all run towards their prey willy-nilly, since it often backfired on them. Now they worked like an organized pack, picking their prey off strategically to make sure that there were as few mutant causalities as possible.

After a few moments Iris realized she was standing alone in someone else's house, and moved towards the exit. On her way she waved good-bye to Big Mama. On her way home Iris contemplated her conversation with Papa Jupiter, mulling over what had been said. Part of her brain told her that she felt better, but there was still a gnawing loneliness that would not go away.

And, of course, that part telling her that she was a product of rape.


End file.
